Planning and evaluation activities associated with the development of the UOG/CRCH partnership in cancer research include the creation of a Joint Planning Committee of UOG and CRCH scientists to oversee the development of joint scientific enterprises between the two partnership institutions and the creation of a Program Steering Committee consisting of senior scientists from other institutions and an NCI program officer to provide outside input into the planning and evaluation process. All planning and evaluation activities are designed to ensure that the activities associated with the planning grant will serve to strengthen the cancer research capacity of the minority institution and address health disparities in the minority population of Pacific Islanders in Guam and Hawaii.